Children of the Revolution
by EOshipper2010
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots. Currently includes slight Makorra, Jinoochy, Asami, Tahno, and a slight mention of Bolin. Prompts are being accepted and the rating will go up over time.
1. Dignified

Title: Dignified

Prompt: "I would always rather be happy than dignified." ― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre

Characters: Mako and Korra

* * *

Mako knows he shouldn't ask. He should just walk away and pretend he never saw anything. It would be so much easier not to ask.

Of course, he's never been one to take the easy way out.

"Korra? What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Upside down?"

"Yep."

He sighs. Typical, Korra. "Gonna tell me why?"

"It helps me focus." She finally opens her eyes to look at him. "Normally, I can't sit still and focus. This way I have to focus on not falling!"

He shakes his head at her and she grins at him, completely unrepentant. "And what would Tenzin say if he saw you like this?" He smirks slightly. "Not exactly a dignified position for the avatar to be in."

She sticks her tongue out at him and rolls into an upright position before standing. She walks closer toward Mako until they're toe to toe. Grinning, she tugs lightly on his scarf.

"Honestly, city boy? I'd rather be happy than dignified."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first drabble of this story! Some of the stories will have arcs, but I'm just starting out. Also, I'm accepting prompts for this. Just leave a pairing and your prompt in a review or send me a message. :) Reviews are LOVELY.**


	2. Aftershocks

Prompt from **partner555**: "Can I have a Jinora/Skoochy one where Tenzin reacts to Skoochy? I've seen many dictating how they met, but not a single one (yet) showed Tenzin's reaction."

* * *

"Aftershocks"

Jinora had _finally_ managed to convince her dad to allow her to go into the city with just Korra. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents and siblings, but sometimes she just wanted a break, and she knew Korra was much more likely to give Jinora some of the alone time that she really craved. Korra was still rather protective though. She made Jinora promise that when she was done in the bookstore, she was to walk straight to the pro-bending arena. She was _not _to take any sort of detours or she would be in huge trouble. Jinora had made the mistake of rolling her eyes at Korra when she said that.

Korra, however, was dead serious. "Listen, kid. You run around this city after I've told you not to, I'll tell your dad. Think he'll ever let you come here again without proper 'adult' supervision again if that happens." Jinora simply stuck out her tongue in response. Korra returned the gesture then dropped her off at the bookstore. "I expect you to meet me at the arena in an hour, got it?"

"Okay. Have fun with the cute firebender!" Jinora ran inside before Korra could respond.

That had been 45 minutes ago. Not wanting to risk being late, Jinora was making sure she had plenty of time to walk to the arena. Also, she'd spent nearly all of her money on new books and wanted to save the little she had left. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was just walking down the street, swinging her bad of books, and singing lightly under her breath.

That's when she walked straight into someone.

The person who she ran into grabbed her arm quickly to steady her. "Hey, there, doll. You okay?"

She looked up to see a boy only a couple of years older than her, staring down at her from underneath the brim of his hat. "Oh. Um, yeah. I'm fine. I... I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

He grinned brightly at her. "Not a problem, doll. No harm done." As if to prove his point, he released her arm, and spun around, arms spread. "See? All in one piece. I, however, must run." He tipped his hat to her. "Nice running into you, doll."

_He called me 'doll.' No. No, Jinora. Stop thinking that way. You're not Ikki._

Sighing at herself, Jinora resumed walking, but stopped after a few steps. Something was off. Frowning, she looked down at her bag. No, that wasn't it. All of her books were there, but where was... Her money! The little pouch that held her remaining money was missing. She knew she had it when she left the store so what... _That boy_.

Fuming, Jinora spun and ran back the way she'd just come from. Spotting the boy that ran into her, she hurried toward him silently. When she was close enough, she dove for his middle, tackling him.

"What the-" Jinora damned her light weight. She barely even made him stumble. His face changed from confused to a bright smirk when he saw who it was. "Doll! What are you doing? Running into me once wasn't enough? Am I that irresistible?"

Jinora glared as best she could. He just kept smiling down at her. "Where's. My. Money?"

His grin faltered, but only slightly. "What makes you think-"

"I'm not stupid. I had it with me when I left the store, then I ran into you, then it was gone. Give it back."

He looked Jinora up and down as if sizing her up. With a slight sigh, he finally said, "All right, all right. You win, doll." He dug into his pocket and pulled out her money bag. She snatched it back. "I was going to hand it to you." Jinora looked up at the tone of his voice, but found he was refusing to meet her eyes. He sounded... Upset? She wasn't quite sure and that bothered her.

"Why did you take it?"

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Kid's gotta eat somehow." With that, he walked away.

Jinora stayed frozen, staring at her bag. The little money she had left wouldn't buy much food or anything really. She looked up and realized the boy was almost out of sight. She ran to catch up. "Hey!" She grabbed his hand.

"What now, doll? Gonna make me apologize?"

"What's your name?"

"Gonna go to the cops or something?"

"No. I just wanna know. I'm Jinora."

"Skoochy."

"Wanna come over for dinner? You could probably even stay the night if you wanted. We have enough room. My little sister might try to talk you to death though." She paused and bit her lip. "And my little brother might try to chew on you, but other than that it'll be fine! My parents are really nice and stuff and we'll have plenty of food and stuff and-"

"And your sister is the one that's going to talk me to death?"

She huffed. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice." She turned on her heel to leave, but there was a wall of earth in front of her that hadn't been there two seconds ago. She glanced over her shoulder. "You're an earthbender."

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I am."

"Not like we really know each other which brings me to my next question: why are you inviting me over? I mean, I pickpocket you, you catch me, but then you invite me to dinner. That's not exactly normal."

"Well, like you said, we don't exactly know each other. For all you know, this is normal behavior for me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. It's not normal, but... Well, a kid's gotta eat, right?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, doll. You win. Lead the way." With a ridiculous bow, he moved the wall and allowed her to walk ahead of him.

She abruptly stopped after walking a few feet though which caused Skoochy to walk into her. "Oh, no."

"Doll?"

"I'm running late. Oh, my goodness. Korra is going to be _so _mad. We have to hurry." Without further explanation, she grabbed his hand and took off running.

They made it to the arena in less than five minutes, but Jinora was still late. She ran up to where Korra was and tried to explain, but found she was too out of breath.

"Jinora? What's going on? Are you okay?" Korra crouched down to be level with the little airbender. Jinora held up a finger to give herself a moment.

"Sorry. Ran into a friend. Got sidetracked. Realized I was late. Ran here. Out of breath. Don't tell dad?"

Korra shook her head slightly. "I won't tell." She turned her gaze to the boy and realized with a slight shock that it was the same boy Mako had paid to give them information about where Bolin was. She blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "This is your friend?"

Jinora nodded. "Yep."

Korra tilted her head slightly. "Huh. Okay."

"He's coming to dinner."

"All right." Korra tried to hide her grin. This was going to be interesting. "We should probably try to catch the next ferry then."

"Let's go then." Without waiting for a response, Jinora began walking toward the dock. Korra noticed she still hadn't let go of the boy's hand.

* * *

Korra got to the room where Tenzin was first. "Jinora brought a friend back." Tenzin looked up from his reading. He wasn't sure he liked the look Korra had.

"Oh?" The look he was unsure of turned into a full blown smirk. Oh, yeah. He did _not _like that look. That look meant trouble.

"Uh-huh. She invited him over to have dinner with us."

"Him?"

"Yep. Real cute, little earthbender boy. Maybe a couple years older than her."

Tenzin realized he was about to break the pencil he was holding in half. He forced himself to release the pencil. "Is that so?"

Korra nodded. "I've met him before. Seems nice enough. Smart too. He conned Mako out of some money. Well, conned isn't the right word. He made Mako pay him for information. Same difference."

"He WHAT?" Korra stifled a laugh as Tenzin jumped up from the chair. She really shouldn't enjoy winding him up this much. "My daughter is...is friends with... My little Jinora..."

"Is friends with a street kid." Korra finished for him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but failed to come up with words so he stood there gaping at Korra.

Unfortunately, Jinora chose that moment to walk into his office with Skoochy. Stifling more laughter, Korra made her escape while she could.

"Dad, this is my friend Skoochy. Skoochy, this is my dad, Tenzin."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Skoochy said with a slight bow of respect. Tenzin just stood there. Skoochy recoiled slightly and rubbed a hand over his face again. Jinora grabbed his hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't let go when she started speaking again.

"Dad, Skoochy is staying for dinner and can he maybe sleep in one of the extra bedrooms tonight too?" Tenzin remained silent. His gaze was fixed on their hands. _His little girl... _"Dad?"

He shook himself out of it. "Sorry. It's... It's nice to meet you, Skoochy. You're very welcome to stay with us if you wish."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thanks, dad! I'm gonna go show Skoochy around, okay?" He nodded. Jinora released Skoochy's hand and gave Tenzin a kiss on the cheek. "See you at dinner!" She turned and grabbed Skoochy's hand again and pulled him from the office.

Korra stuck her head in the door right as Tenzin all but collapsed back into his chair. "You look like you've just been through an earthquake."

Dazed, Tenzin nodded. He had survived the earthquake. Only the aftershocks were left now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be awesome and I'm still accepting prompts. Also, I just now wrote this and it's just after 5am where I am so sorry for any mistakes and such.**


	3. Back Off

**A/N: Drabble inspired by this fanart: xseimoneredx(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22431950495/makorra-mako-blocked-looks-like-mako-is-getting**

* * *

"Back Off"  
Characters: Korra, Tahno, and Mako

* * *

"Yeah, right, pretty boy. No way are you going to beat us. We're going to win the tournament and _you _are not going to stop us."

Tahno's smirk grew as Korra stepped closer. "Awww, you think you can scare me, precious? Well, you've got another thing coming." Tahno stepped even closer until he and Korra were chest to chest. He was looking at her as if she were something he wanted to eat, and Korra, naturally, was oblivious. She opened her mouth to continue the argument.

That's when Mako snapped.

He stormed up to where they were standing and threw his arm around Korra in a way that simultaneously stopped her from talking and pulled her backwards.

Mako glared at Tahno without releasing Korra. "Back off."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not much! I'd love to get feedback on it though. I'm still accepting prompts. :)**


	4. Icy Fire

Prompt from **the ticking clock**: icy-fire

Characters used: Mako, Asami, mentions Korra

Spoilers for episode 5

* * *

"Asami? Can we talk?"

"Sure, champ." She glances back and shoots Mako a gorgeous smile. "What's on your mind?"

He really doesn't want to do this, but he knows he has to.

Mako runs a hand through his hair and tugs nervously at his scarf.

"Mako?" She's worried now. He's been quiet for too long and she knows him well enough to know when something's wrong. She starts to reach out to him, but he jerks back.

"I... I can't not tell you this. Korra... Korra kissed me." She's silent and her eyes are the ground. "And I... I kissed her back."

"Oh." The one word can mean so many things, but Mako can't tell what. If Asami's good at anything, it's hiding what she's feeling.

"Asami, I'm so sorry. I just... I'm sorry." He hangs his head in guilt.

She nods. "So... We're through?"

For the first time since the conversation started, their eyes meet. "I don't know. Are we?"

"Do you like her?"

There's no point in lying to her now. "Yeah."

"Then, yeah. We're... Over, I guess."

He nods. "I really am sorry, Asami." She knows he's telling the truth.

"I know." She pauses. "We'll be okay though. We'll sort ourselves out and figure out how to be friends." She tries to smile at him and he tries to smile back.

Neither of them manage very well. "I should go, Asami."

"Yeah." She watches as he walks away. When he's safely out of sight, she lowers herself to the ground.

She was such an idiot.

Maybe her ex-boyfriends were right. Maybe she was an ice queen.

_I can never tell what you're feeling._

_You're either doting or like ice. I never know what to expect._

_I can't keep dating someone this icy, Asami. I just can't._

She shakes her head and tries to get rid of the voices.

She really did like Mako, but she should have known it wouldn't have worked.

He was defensive, a little rough, and explosive. He was fire. He'd fit well with Korra assuming they don't burn down the whole city.

But she was ice and should have known playing with fire wouldn't work.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really hoping Mako will talk to Asami about what happened with Korra just because, well, it'd be really horrible of him not to. So this is I guess my version of what would happen? Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Reviews, as always, would be lovely and prompts are still being accepted.**


	5. Shake

Prompt from **the ticking clock**: Shake

Characters used: Korra, Mako

Time: Right before the championship match(?)

* * *

She can feel the panic surfacing and no matter how much she tries to push it back down it's still there.

She can't panic.

She has to focus.

If she doesn't start focusing, she's going to fail and she _cannot _afford to fail.

The brothers would never forgive her.

"Korra, you're shaking."

Without turning to look at Mako, she holds a hand out in front of her. Sure enough, it shakes and she can't get it to stay still. Furious, she balls it into a fist.

Mako puts a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. We've practiced our asses off. We can do this."

She nods. Focus. If she loses, the brothers will have nothing. _They _would forgive her, but she'd never forgive herself. The panic is pushed away determination. Her hands no longer shake. She will not lose. _They _will not lose.

The Fire Ferrets are here to win.

* * *

**A/N: Would you believe that this was actually inspired by me panicking about my exam that's in about 4 hours? Anyways, reviews would be awesome. This is officially exam week for me so I probably won't be posting as much. I am still accepting prompts though.**


	6. The Equalist, part 1

Quote: "Korra worries that a friend is secretly aligned with the Equalists." -TVGuide's description of "The Aftermath"

* * *

"Korra! I'm so glad you decided to meet up with me. I love the brothers and all, but I just need some girl time, you know?"

"Save it, Asami." Korra dismounted from Naga's saddle and stormed up to Mako's girlfriend.

Asami paused in removing her helmet. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just that one of my only friends is unknowingly dating an Equalist."

"What?"

"I'm not interested in hearing whatever you have to say. Just get this through your head, if you hurt Mako or Bolin or any of the other people I care about, I will end you. Got it?"

Too stunned to do anything else, Asami nodded and watched as Korra left.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. I'm not as happy with this drabble as I have been with my others. I'm planning a second part for this one though so that'll develop this more. The second part should be up before the new episode. In other news, IT'S OFFICIALLY SUMMER FOR MEEEE! HOPEFULLY, this means I'll be writing more. Of course, I start summer classes on June 4. ANYWAYS, I've been rambling. Reviews would be LOVELY and I promise to try to update soon. Prompts, as usual, are welcome.**


	7. The Equalist, part 2

The Equalist, part 2

* * *

It doesn't bother Asami that Korra dislikes her.

Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

It's not like they were ever really friends. Asami is dating Mako and _really _likes him and she thinks Bolin is hilarious and adorable. Korra is really good friends with Mako and Bolin, and Asami knows the brothers really care and worry about her. Asami thought it only natural to try to befriend the Avatar. Besides, as much as she adores the brothers, Asami would _love _to actually have a girl to hang out with for a change.

Sighing, she dismounts her motorbike and shakes out her hair.

There's no use in lying to herself.

It _does _bother her, but the worst part is that Korra thinks that she's an Equalist. She'd never do that.

She lets herself into her house and tries to shake off the bad feeling that her meeting with Korra gave her. There's no use in upsetting the brothers.

"Asami? What's wrong?"

Too late.

Refusing to meet his eyes she responds, "It's nothing, Mako." She forces herself to smile at him, but he's not fooled and steps closer.

"Asami..."

She places her hand on his arm. "I'm okay, really. I'm just going to talk to my dad, okay?"

He still looks concerned, but nods so she walks off. She decides that she actually _will _go talk to her dad. Ever since her mom died when she was little, she talked to her dad about everything. Some of her earliest memories were of pulling on her dad's shirt until he picked her up and set her on his work table. She'd sit there swinging her legs and rambling on about whatever she wanted to. Her dad would continue to work on his latest project and listen to her. He'd never once ignored her or sent her off to bother someone else.

Smiling slightly at the memories, she wandered the hallways until she came to her dad's home office. She knocked lightly before entering. Frowning at the empty office, she went over to his desk to see if her dad left a note explaining where he went.

She swore under her breath and let herself fall into her dad's chair. There wasn't a note or anything to suggest where he was. "Probably working late again."

She leaned back in the chair and spun around slowly. This brought back even more memories. When she was little, the various people that watched her and took care of the house didn't think she should be in her dad's office. She gave them such hell. Every chance she got, she'd sneak in here and spin around in the chair until she felt sick or her dad found her. He never yelled at her, and sometimes he'd even sit in the chair with her on his lap and spin the both of them. Or, if she was really lucky, he'd dig into the hidden drawer of his desk and pull out a picture of her mom and tell Asami stories about her.

"I wonder..." She shifted the chair and pulled on the drawer she remembered being so fascinated with as a child. Maybe she could just talk it out to a picture of her mom. Yeah, she would sound insane, but she was alone and maybe it would make her feel better.

There! The picture was right on top like she remembered. It wasn't exactly like she remembered though. Someone, her dad, had stuck a note on the back of the frame.

_For my love. I will make sure that the bender that took your life, and all other benders will suffer for what happened to you._

Underneath the note was the Equalist symbol.

Asami felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Her dad would never...

She yanked out the rest of the drawer's contents. Notes, lots of them. She pulled one at random.

_Whoever wins the tournament will have their bending taken away. They will be the example. They will be the start of the long awaited revolution. But, for once, I have something I must hide from Amon. My daughter is dating the captain of the Fire Ferrets and seems to care for the boy. I can't let anything happen to him. It would hurt Asami too much. I won't let Asami be hurt. She's all I have left._

_The Fire Ferrets will lose the tournament._

It was in her dad's handwriting.

She shoved everything back in the drawer. _Out. I have to get out. Mako. Bolin. We need to get out of here and tell Korra._

Asami's memories wouldn't leave her alone. Sitting on the worktable, spinning in the chair. Her dad had been her only family.

Now she had none.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise? I actually don't think Asami is an Equalist. I just think Korra will think Asami's an Equalist. Personally, my money's on Mr. Sato being an Equalist. I can't decide if it will be by blackmail or choice though, but I figured it would make an interesting story either way.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	8. Snow, part 1

It was snowing in Republic City.

Mako and Bolin had been sleeping. The snow muted the city's sounds so they were able to sleep in later than usual.

Until the first snowball hit their window.

At the sound, Bolin fell out of bed in shock and Mako, twisted in his blankets, was standing on top of his bed in fighting position. The brothers looked at each other in confusion, and Mako slowly lowered his fists.

"Wha-"

_Smack!_

The second snowball hit their window.

Cautiously, the brothers walked toward the window. The third snowball struck right after Bolin had pressed his nose to the glass. For the second time that morning, he found himself falling to the floor.

Mako yanked open the window and stuck his head out intending to yell at whoever was throwing the snowballs. All he got for his troubles was a face full of snow. While angrily wiping the snow away, he heard laughter from down below. He squinted trying to see who it was.

"Mako?" Bolin questioned from his spot on the floor. "We're on the top floor. Is it possible to throw snowballs that high?"

Scowling, Mako snapped the window shut. "It is if you're a waterbender." He paused. "And airbending probably doesn't hurt either."

"Korra?"

"Korra." He began digging out his winter coat.

"You're going out in this?" Bolin gestured to the falling snow that was picking up speed.

"_We _are going out in this."

Bolin looked surprised. "No. _I _am not going out in this." Another snowball hit the window.

"You think she'll stop that if I go down there without you?"

Bolin sighed and grabbed his winter coat. "Your girlfriend is a pain in the ass." Another snowball hit the window. "And impatient."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't know, I'm generally a TERRIBLE updater so... um... HELLO. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**p.s. I'm still accepting requests. I'll get to them all eventually.**

**p.p.s. Reviews are like cookies and happily accepted.**

**~EOshipper2010**


End file.
